Bertie
The BRTE-500, also known as Bertie, is an A.I. unit created by DARPA. History Early History The BRTE-500 was created by Zack Weinberg as part of a DARPA project to develop an armed bmb disposal robot with many artificial intelligence and offensive capabilities during combat. When the eight-week equipment testing in the Arctic began, Zack activated the BRTE-500, which he had nicknamed Bertie, and the little robot followed him around the camp like a loyal dog. After Zack summed up to the U.S. Marines what Bertie was capable of, Shane Schofield, who liked Bertie, was made Bertie's secondary buddy in case something happened to Zack. Due to Mother's concerns regarding the possibility of Bertie shooting them by mistake, the A.I. was ordered to scan eveyone in the camp's faces so that he could recognise them as allies and wouldn't shoot them. During the time in the Arctic, when Zack wasn't testing Bertie, the bomb-disposal bot sometimes played chess with Schfoield, and always beat the Marine. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves When Schofield and the Marines at the camp were called to stop the Army of Thieves on Dragon Island, Zack brought Bertie along with the team as they prepared to infiltrate the island. Schofield took Bertie up to the ice shelf where a crashed plane had landed, and scanned it for signs of life, finding two survivors. As the Marines got the two Russians free, Bertie identified a flying object Schofield had been suspicious of as a surveillance drone, moments before they were attacked. Bertie helped defend the group during the fire fight, bringing down a Cobra helicopter. Zach also used him to attack bad willie and his men in the trenches of bear inlet. After the team decided to use a cable car to access the main island, Bertie was sent ahead first, and took out White Tip and his ambush team at the other end. Shortly after the cable car returned with the rest of the team, Bertie was hit with an RPG and blown into the surrounding water. Though thought to have been destroyed, Bertie inflated his wheels to keep afloat before searching for a way onto Dragon Island. After a while, Bertie managed to make land in an abandoned whaling village, and went in search of his two buddies. Spotting Schofield being captured by the Army of Thieves, Bertie prepared to follow, but was halted by Veronique Champion, who gave the robot her weapons for Schofield to use once it caught up to him. Bertie tracked Schofield to the island's gasworks, finding him right after he had been electrocuted and killed. Right after Schofield moved out of the Army's view on the conveyor belt, Bertie used his built-in defibrillator pads to resuscitate Schofield. Bertie them helped Schofield fight back against the Army of Thieves, but was damaged in the process by another RPG, losing all of its wheels. However, using the straps from a flamethrower pack, Bertie was strapped to Schofield's back as he went after Marius Calderon. Before they moved out, Schofield told Bertie to remove Mario from his allies list due to his betrayal. As he pursued Calderon, Mario and Typhon to their plane, Bertie provided cover fire while Schofield drove. When Schofield ran out of ammunition while confronting Mario, Bertie shot Mario from over Schofield's shoulder after being out of the traitorous Marine's view. After the army was defeated and a nuke was revealed to be on its way, Schofield and Bertie went around the island, gathering up Zack, Emma Dawson, and Veronique. They reached a bomb shelter on an adjacent island a second short of the nuke's impact and were later rescued. During a celebration ceremony at the White House, Bertie was present a rebuilt by Zack. Zack later showed Bertie off to the President. Functions . Trivia . Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:DARPA Category:Technology